House on Haunted Hill TDWT Style
by KiOniOni
Summary: What do you get when you mix two adults,24 teens and a creepy house on a haunted hill?Read and you will find out.Rated M for violence,blood,death,language,and sexual themes.


House on Haunted Hill TDWT style.

Chapter One

The letter and California

It was a cold and stormy night as Chris McLean looked out the window.

He actually felt really to him 15 teenagers are dead and the rest are pretty close...

Wait.I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start the story somewhere else,like from the begining. I'm Courtney Dawson and the man that I just mentioned in the begining was the host of the reality show series Total Drama. Well he lost his job and he blames it on the rest of us. So here's where I begin.

"Come on Courtney. Play Catch Phrase with us."begged Cody. I sighed and walked over to the small group. I just found out two weeks ago that Cody was my cousin so we got along really well. He knows that I love to play Catch Phrase. I grabbed the devise to play the game and pressed the button for the words. I got 'GraveYard.' This will be easy. I pretended to kill my self and Heather(being the bitch she is)guessed 'The happiest day of our lives!'.Luckily Gwen warmed up to me and she swated Heather in the back of the head. Then I pretended to dig a hole and Trent got it.(All whose playing:Heather,Cody,Courtney,Gwen,Trent,Duncan,Noah,Sierra and Alejandro.)I nodded at Trent and passed it to my left which was Noah.(From right to left in a circle:Courtney,Noah,Gwen,Trent,Alejandro,Heather,Sierra,Cody,Duncan and back to Courtney). Noah looked at his and said crap. He had to be himself,litterally. I guessed it right. I looked on the game real quickly and it read :Noah from Total Drama. I laughed and told the other. The all laughed and the Chris appeared out of nowhere. Sierra was the first to speak. "Holy Crap your alive!" Chris gave her a weird look then said,"Yes.I'm back with even more crazy things to do with you kiddies that you might not make it our alive...litterally. I just lost three interns and Chef." Everyone gasped. If he lost an intern, it was no big deal. But now Chef's gone because of his evil ways. Yet Chris shows up with a huge smile on his face. "Chef and the interns are not dead. You just wanted to freak us out." Both Noah and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and at the same time shouted "JINX!" and they started laughing.

"Okay...anyways.I found this crazy old house on a hill in California."

Everyone started cheering for California and the song 'California Gulrs'started playing in the background. "Everyone shut-up and Sierra turn off your iPod. Thank you. Well you'll be staying the weekend in that house. And before you ask,I'm staying in a Holiday Inn not too far away. Just about two blocks and a hill away. I'm forced to stay in the same city as you kids because of conserned parents and legal issues. Anyway pack up and meet back here in 20.I have to find Katie and Sadie and tell them. Oh and before I forget. The houses nickname is the house on haunted hill. It use to be this crazy insain incilum that tested on their patients and pretty much all of them died,including some of the workers,and they are all really p-oed because the main doctor is still alive. His name is Doctor Kent Dawson." I gasped. "Do you know him Courtney?"asked Heather. I nodded. "He's my father." This time everyone gasped, including Chris. Izzy all of a sudden popped up out of nowhere. "Kent Dawson...is your father?Dude he use to own my favorite insain incilum,which is the very one we're going too. He's my hero! Did you know that he was involved in the murder of over 500 patients between 1973 and 1994? He stopped the killing and abandoned the place on June 28, 1994 due to his first child being born. I think I remember...oh yeah her name is Courtney Ann-Nicole Dawson. She was actually one day late. Her due date was on the 28 of June but she was born at excatally midnight,making her birthday the 29 of June. She was actually born in California and lived there until her first birthday. Then they moved to Canada because of his record in the states. Oh and her mom,Julie Polanski Dawson,wow is she good. She was one of the patients that Kent actually liked. They married on June 29, 1984. They tried for children even before they were married. They concieved 18 times before Courtney was born. But every child before Courtney died either in the womb or after child birth. One of their children was lucky enough to make it to his firth birthday. His name is Luke Daniel Dawson. He was born April 8,1992. He was killed by his baby-sitter two days after he turned one and after Courtney was born her parents vowed to keep her safe and in their sight at all times. That is how she got this way." I looked at Izzy. "How do you know all of this?"

Izzy shrugged her sholders. "Internet. You know, my cousin is the one who invented Google." Chris shook his head and walked off to find Katie and Sadie. I stood up and started walking to the house to pack up. Gwen followed. Gwen and I share a room with Bridgette and LaShawna. We got in the room to find LaShawna packing and Bridgette writting on a piece of paper. She looked up and Gwen pointed at the piece of paper. "Oh it's my will. I've heard about this place and people actually do die in that building. I would suggest writting one yourself." LaShawna knelt down by her bed and reached under it. "I already wrote mi-AHHH!"She quickly pulled her hand out and I reach under and pulled out Ezekiel. Then as if on cue DJ and Geoff ran in. "We heard a scream and...yo homeschool. Whatcha doin in the girl's room. Dude that's not right."Geoff grabbed him and dragged him out. "Sorry ladies."apologized DJ. "It's ok DJ. Just let that farmboy know that the next time I find him in our room he better have a good lawyer and a will."I said. DJ nodded and let himself out of the room. I closed the door and put my ear up against it. I heard Duncan. "Dude you actually got into their room? Man,Princess wont let me even touch the door. Your one lucky son of a bitch."I heard three other voices besides for DJ,Geoff and Zeke.I heard Harold, Alejandro,and...Noah? I looked throught the door knob. Yup I was right. I pulled away and Bridgette looked at me. "What was their prank now?" I shrugged my sholders. "They just wanted a reason to get into our room." Gwen looked up from her packing. "Whose all out there?" I looked at the ceiling trying to remember."Duncan,Geoff,DJ,Zeke,Harold,Alejandro and...crap..who was it...oh yeah Noah." LaShawna hit her head on the bunk above hers.(Sleeping rooms have bunk 1-LaShawna(bottom),Gwen(top) bed 2-Bridgette(bottom),Courtney(top))"Ok I could understand DJ,Geoff,Duncan,Homeschool and Alejandro but Noah and Harold,my you sure?"I nodded taking three shirts out of my drawer."Look for your self." LaShawna got up and looked out the keyhole. She slowly got up."Yup,oh and Trents about to knock on the door." Then they heard knocking and Gwen opened the door. Trent handed her a manila envelope and said that it was for the four of us. He gave his girlfriend a quick kiss and walked away,but not before planning a date for after the weekend. Gwen closed the door and read the front of it. "It's addressed mainly to Courtney so I'll let you open it." She threw it at me and I opened it up.

_Dear Courtney Ann and friends,_

_I assume that you all know that you are visiting my old building in California._

_I'm very happy for all of you. I'm on my way to the building right now. I know that the spirits of my past patients are still wandering the halls,waiting for my ungreatfull return. I assure you that no one will hurt you. I'll be here waiting. Courtney,next time you get ahold of your mother,tell her that I love her. I'm telling you this mainly because I know that I will die in this house. The spirits want revenge and they will not rest untill they get it. I want all of you to leave this building the same way you entered it. I'm doing this for the best._

_Courtney,I'm very sorry I didn't tell you about mine and your mother's past._

_We wanted you to live the perfect life that two psycotic parents could give a child. After being discharged from my hospital your mother went back to school. She graduated with honors and then had you. We intended to give you the best life you could and now for us to achive that,I must end mine.I am truley sorry but it is for the best. I hope you are having fun. Oh and how is that boyfriend of was it?I'm just kidding.I hope Duncan's treating you right.I don't mind who you date,though your mothers completely you know that she has a small crush on Chris. Halarious. Well here is where I end my letter to you my dear. I love you with all of my heart. I just want to let you know that I have found God and got blessed,free from my sins. So I'll see you in heaven my dear. I love you._

_Love,_

_Dad. June 3,2010_

I looked up from the letter with tears in my eyes. That's when I noticed that everyone was in our room. "Ok so let me get this straight. You mom wants you to date Noah,yet she has a crush on Chris?"asked Owen. He knows how to make me laugh. "She has good taste in men." said Chris leaning against the door. "Is she single?" I looked at the paper and at the envelope. I looked back in there and there was a picture. I took it out and screamed. It was my father laying in a pile of blood,and it was his. I looked at the date. June 29,2010. That was two weeks ago. I looked at the date on the letter. The letter was written at the beggining of last month. Did he and Chris plan something. Then I felt something on my sholders. A hand. I looked up to see Alejandro looking at the photo. "Is that your father?" I nodded my head and showed the picture to everyone feeling more and more tears slide down my face. That's when I broke down. I fell on the ground crying. I felt bodies surround me,sufforcating me,asking if I was going to be okay. That's when I blacked out.

I woke up in a bus. It was drivin by Chef and Chris was in shotgun. I was laying on a bed.

I looked to my right and saw a window and I looked to my left and saw Heather in the bed across from me asleep. I got up from my bed and went near the ,Geoff,Noah,Eva and Izzy were all playing phase ten. Owen and Duncan were eating. Everyone else was asleep somewhere on the bus. I got to the very front and saw that Chef was falling asleep. Chris was already out. I tapped on Chefs sholder. "Do you want me to take over?" He nodded and we quickly swiched. I pressed on the gas going a little faster. Alejandro came up to the front and saw me driving. "Should I be afraid?" he asked. I was about to answer but Noah did for me, "As long as she's not by Duncan,we're fine." I looked in the rear view mirror to see Noah smirking at me. I mouthed off to him 'Fuck you.' "You would." "You wish." Alejandro pipped up,"I bet he dreams about it every night." I quickly looked back to see Noah blushing a little. "Ewww!" I quickly turned back around and focused on my driving. "Hey Alejandro. How long was I out? I'm starving." He chuckled. "No wonder. You were out for three days. Hey look it's the California border."

How'd ya like my first chapter? Chapter 2 is on it's way so don't worry.  
For now Kisses! KiOniOni out!


End file.
